The Mask
by JeIrish04
Summary: Di sekolah elit seoul ... Dia menjadi si baekhyun yang...
1. chap 1

**If you want know me ...** **Dont judge me with my outfit...**

 **But judge me with my heart...**


	2. chap 2

**sebelumnya maaf kalau ff nya berantakan karena aku masih baru ini yang pertama ...** **jadi mohon dimaklumi ya...**

Baekhyun adalah namja dengan kasta yang berbeda dari teman temanya . Dia sederhana dan pintar ,banyak yang iri dengan kepintarannya tapi lebih banyak yang benci dia karena dia miskin dan namja miskin seperti dia tidak pantas bersekolah di Blue Light's SHS sekolah elit dengan segudang murid kaya dan rupawan ...

Baekhyun namja berbeasiswa yang berprestasi dengan wajah manis nan cantik andai saja tidak tdrtutup kacamata dan dandanannya yg buruk itu menyakiti mata yang melihatnya... Baekhyun tak memiliki marga di sekolahnya , kenapa? karena...

aku tidak tahu karena pihak sekolah pun setuju untuk menyembunyikannya ... tapi siapa peduli dia tetaplah namja miskin berbeasiswa

Pagi itu Baekhyun menuntun sepeda bututnya ke parkiran , dia mencari lahan kosong diantara mobil mobil mewah itu dan gotcha dia menemukan lahan yang luas.. saat hendak memarkirkan sepedanya ada sebuah mobil yang baekhyun yakin harganya fantastis itu menabrak sepeda Baekhyun hingga terjungkal kedepan

"oh,maaf aku tak melihat apapun tadi" ujar namja tinggi nan tampan itu,alih alih menjawab baekhyun segera mengambil sepedanya dan mencari lahan kosong lagi lalu ketika menemukannya lagi disaat hendak memarkirkan sepedanya ada sebuah mobil yang lebih keras menabrak sepeda Baekhyun hingga melempar sepeda butut Baekhyun terlalu jauh " maaf ,sepedamu terlalu kecil disitu aku tak meluhat apapun tadi "ejek namja berkulit salju , lalu datang mobil mewah lagi berwarna merah terang lalu turublah dua namja tinggi nan tampan " wow sepedamu hebat sekali lompat jauhnya " ujar pengemudi berkulit tan yang seksi " hahahhah sepeda seperti itu kenapa bisa disini" ujar bule jadi jadian yang sialnya tampan itu .

Mereka berkumpul lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri yang menggeram pelan " awas kalian " lalu Baekhyun pergi mengambil sepedanya yang terlempar jauh tadi dan melihat kerusakan yang cukup parah. Lalu Baekhyun menghubungi seseorang " Paman sepedaku rusak belikan yang sama persis " " Baiklah tuan muda akan saya belikan yang terbaru" ujar orang itu " tidak usah yang baru yang bekas saja" ujar Baekhyun datar lalu memutuskan sambungan telfon dengan orang tersebut . Baekhyun pergi ke pos satpam untuk menitipkan sepedanya ..

Semua siswi dan siswa menahan nafas mereka saat geng tampan tampan itu lewat didepan mereka dengan gaya angkuh dan wajah rupawan siapa yang bisa menolaknya mereka merebut eksistensi seluruh penghuni sekolah Blue Lights SHS ...Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan mereka ... mari author kenalkan...

 **Parl chanyeol** namja tinggi yang tampan telinga peri yang menambah nilai plus di wajahnya itu dan dia anak pemegang saham terbesar kedua di Blue Lihgts kenapa kedua karena kata orang anak pemegang saham pertama ada di luar negri (katanya sih) oke ayah chanyeol ini bekerja di bidang saham yang bernilai jutaan dollar jadi chanyeol sudah tampan kaya pula hheheh...

 **Oh sehun** namja tampan berkulit putih seperti salju dikenal dengan julukan ice prince karena tampan dia juga dingin ... Dia anak pemegang saham ketiga setelah chanyeol ayahnya menggeluti dunia perhotelan

mewah yang tersebar hampir di seluruh kota seoul ...

 **Kim jongin** atau **Kai** dia mnggunakan nama tersebut karena menurutnya nama itu keren -_- , dia tampan dengan kulit tannya yang seksi juga skill dance nya yang bisa membunuhmu kapan saja ...ayahnya bekerja sepertia ayah chanyeol dan suka pergi ke luar negri...

 **Wu yi fan** atau **Kris** dia namja setengah bule canada-china dia percampuran di dua negara tersebut .. ayahnya pemilik perusahaan mobil ternama di china tapi dia malah sekolah di korea karena ingin katanya -_- ...

Ke empat namja tadi selalu menjadi pusat gravitasi(?) Blue Lights SHS itulah kenapa semua siswa siswi menatap mereka dengan memuja ... tak ada yang berani berteriak kerana menurut mereka itu kampungan ...

Chanyeol cs pergi kekelas tapi karena ini masih pagi mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bersantai ...

Baekhyun berdiri didepan sekolahnya dan mengingat bagaimana dia bisa terdampar disini ...saat sedang asik mengingat ada yang menyenggol bahunya dan dua makhluk cantik nan imut imut ini berdiri didepan Baekhyun " kenapa kau hanya terdiam disini , takut masuk sekolah eoh? " . Luhan namja tersebut " tch yang benar saja " Baekhyun menjawab santai " lalu kenapa hanya berdiri disini ?" ujar Do namja yang satunya " menunggu kalian ?" Baekhyun berkata sambil menggoda .. lalu mereka berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

mari saya kenalkan satu satu hehe...

 **Xi luhan** dia namja cantik(?) nan imut seperti baekhyun tapi dandanannya yang cupu menjadikannya menjijikan

 **Do kyungsoo** dia sejenis dengan LuBaek hanya saja mata Do bulat imut imut ngegemesin gitu kalau tidak di tutup oleh kacamata itu.

Mereka adalah trio culun dan cupu yang bersekolah di Blue Lights dengan beasiswa prestasi membanggakan ...

Tak sekalipun menunduk ala ala siswa cupu lainnya mereka bertiga berjalan santai walau dandannanya tak sesuai dengan kenyataan nya ... tatapan tajam menghunus mengarah ke mereka Lalu " arghhh" baekhyun terjungkal " kau menjijikan" ujar wanita bername tag **Krystal** itu " kenapa bisa sekolah memberikan beasiswa pada kutu seperti mereka" ujar yeoja yg bernama **Hyebin** itu menginjak telapak tangan baekhyun keras " arghh sialan" umpat baekhyun pelan " lepaskan kaki kotormu dari tangan temanku " Luhan membara ketika melihat baekhyun seperti itu " kau berani membentakku sialan" ujar Hyebin menjambak rambut luhan " yak lepaskan luhan " ujar Do " kau kuga mau " kata seorang yeoja lagi bernama **Sunmi** menampar Do keras ... Baekhyun yang melihat teman temannya disiksa menarik tangannya keras dan menarik luDo dengan sekali hentak smpai mereka berada di belakang Baekhyun .. " kalian sudah kuingat , dan akan kubalas kau " telunjuk baekhyun mengarah pada mereka ...lalu baekludo pergi dari sana dan krystal cs hanya mentap remeh " hah sekumpulan kutu bisa apa kau" teriakan sunmi menggema dilorong sekolah.

Mereka berjalan ke kelas dan membenahi tatanan rambut selama perjalanan juga sergam mereka " pipimu , apakah sakit?" baekhyun menatap Do khawatir " tidak apa apa bae sayang " goda Do pada " yakin?" kata baekhyun lagi " iya lihatlah" Do memperlihatkan pipinya " ini memerah nanti bawa kerumahku kita obati bersama " " ouhh perhatiaanya " iri luhan " aku juga sakit ngomong ngomong " luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dengan imut.. " aku malah ingin menciummu jika kau seperti itu lu sayang" goda baekhyun " sialan kau baek" " tapi ini sungguh sakit " luhan mengusak kepalanya karena selama ini tidak ada yang berani menjambaknya .. Baekhyun mengusaknya juga menggantikan tangan luhan " sebentar lagi kita bebas " " tinggal sebentar lagi" ujar baekhyun yang membuat wajah teman temannya bersemangat ..

satu bulan lagi selesai sudah hukuman ayah Baekhyun dan ayah LuDo berakgir maka semuanya bebas... ya semuanya.

.tbc

hehehh makasih udah mau smepetin baca ff berantakan ini .

ini pertama kali buat ff krn aq tergila gila sma ff hehheh maaf ya kalau kurang memusakan

 **RNR plisss...**


	3. chap 3

**Buat sarannya makasih banyak soalnya kemaren itu ngebut mau pergi soalnya ehheh ...** **oh ya ini ChanBaek dan Yaoi buat yang keberatan gak usah dibaca ...** **WARNING YAOI aku minta maaf kalau pemberitahuannya telat ...** mereka tersenyum dan bersemangat ketika mengingat pembicaraan mereka di lorong tadi ...

mereka melangkah menuju kelas lebih cepat karena takut terlambat .. Dan beruntung karena guru belum masuk.. tapi setetelah mereka duduk manis choi saem masuk ke kelas

" Selamat pagi " ucap choi saem

" Pagi saem " muridnya menjawab dengan semangat

" Pagi Baekhyun " ucap choi saem memandang Baekhyun

" Pagi saem " Baekhyun datar

ini juga salah satu alasan kenapa baekhyun di benci yaitu karena dia seolah olah di istimewakan oleh para guru di Blue Lights SHS . Setiap kali ditanya pasti guru guru hanya menjawab

" Karena, baekhyun murid berprestasi "

tapi kenyataannya guru guru hanya berlaku seperti itu pada baekhyun saja .. itulah kenapa baekhyun semakin dibenci oleh semua siswa siswi SHS ...

Baekhyun,Luhan Do pergi kekantin untuk mengisi perut mereka . mereka telah membawa senampan penuh makan siang , melangkah dengan penuh keceriaan karena perut mereka sudah berdemo disana .. saat itu angin kencang dan memang kantin di Blue Lights ada yang terletak di luar ruangan alias outdoor angin bisa masuk kapan saja dan ya debu debu berterbangan dan mengotori kacamata baekhyun lalu ketika akan membetulkan kacamatanya dia menabrak seseorang yang buram (?) ... alias gak kelihatan gaes ... dia mengambil jeda untuk membersihkan kacamatanya dan ya saat melihat siapa makhluk(?) yang dia tabrak , yang terburuk siapa lagi kalau bukan...

" apa yang kau lakukan , sialan apa kau tidak punya mata ?"

Dia park chanyeol kinka sekolah menatapnya tajam lalu menjambak rambut baekhyun yang halus(?) denga keras

" Maaf aku tak sengaja" ujar baekhyun takut dengan menahan sakit di kepalanya .

" kau menjijikan baekhyun "

sarkatis chanyeol

" ya , karena itu lepaskan tanganmu dari rambutku " ujar baekhyun sengit tapi tetap memasang wajah pura pura takut itu.

" Woah , kau berani padaku ?"

tarikan chanyeol pada rambutnya mengeras ...

" tidak ak.. aku.. minta maaf chanyeol dan kumohon lepaskan tanganmu" Baekhyun memasang wajah minta dipungut mempoutkan bibirnya dengan imut dan membuat LuDo menahan tawa mereka dan chanyeol menahan rasa gemasnya ... (?)

" lepaskan saja chan " kata sehun "iya kita hukum saja " ucap kai enteng melirik pada kris

"menurutmu bagaimana kris" sambung kai lagi ..

" terserah kalian " acuh kris karena dari awal dia memang tidak tertarik membuli seperti ini

" baiklah ikut aku " chanyeol menggenggam tangan baekhyun erat (?)

Lalu mereka berjalan ke arah lapangan dan...

" jalan sambil jongkok kelilingi lapangan ini satu kali cukup? " tanya chanyeol pada kai

" cukup kurasa " ujar kai enteng

" lagipula lapangan ini lebar jadi yah ... selamat bersenang senang kami akan menunggu kalian kok " sehun bersemangat sekali hari ini ... lalu mereka BaekLuDo berjongkok dan berjalan jongkok sambil mengumpat kecil

" sialan , berengsek itu .. awas kau park " umpat baekhyun

" akan kubunuh kalian , berengsek " ujar luhan melirik kawanan chanyeol

" sudahlah cepat " ujar Do malas

setelah satu jam lamanya mereka telah selesai dan membaringkan diri , mereka melepas dua kancing kemeja atas pakaian yang mencekik leher karena panas lalu melepas kacamata yang mereka gunakan dan responnya ...

" woah lihatlah seksi sekali mereka "

" wow bagaimana bisa siswa miskin mempunyai tubuh semulus itu" ujar salah seorang siswa yang melihat dada baekhyun terbuka sedikit

" iya , hah tapi mereka tetap saja miskin walau badan mereka bagus dan kalau dilihat lihat lagi wajah mereka lumayan " jawab seorang siswa lainnya ..

Dan chanhunkai melongo menatap mereka seakan akan itu pemandangan indah yang sayang bila dilewatkan

" apa itu Do , sungguh bagaimana dia bisa seseksi itu hanya dengan membuka kancing baju?" ujar kai bersemangat

" dia benar luhan , imut sekali"

ujar. sehun tak kalah semangat

" cantik " gumam chanyeol

sedangkan kris menatap malas pemandangan di didepan sana .

Bel pulang sekolah adalah surga bagi anak anak sekolah yah pastinya...

Baekhyun ditemani dua temannya sedang menuntun sepeda butut yang rusak tadi pagi dan saat agak jauh dari sekolah ada sebuah suv hitam berhenti

" biar saya bawakan sepedanya, tuan muda " ujar salah seorang yang keluar dari mobil tersebut

tanpa berkata baekhyun memberikan sepedanya dan masuk ke dalam mobil dengan anggun di temani dua teman setianya ...

lalu mobil beranjak ke rumah baekhyun yang ... tidak bisa dibilang rumah melainkan mansion yang luas halamannya saja hampir tiga kali lapangan sepak bola dan harus mengendarai mobil mini khusus agar bisa mencapai pintu utama..

Baekhyun turun dan disambut para maid yang membungkuk padanya ...

" selamat datang tuan muda baekhyun ,mari saya bawakan tas anda " ujar kepala bagian urusan rumah itu

dan lagi tanpa berkat baekhyun memberikan tasnya dan berjalan santai masuk kekamarnya diikuti dua temannya ...

 **Flashback***

Di sekolah dasar ternama di china tepatnya di beijing terdapat sebuah geng yang berisi 5 anak didalamya yang sedang menggambarkan masa depan mereka kelak ...

" Aku ingin meneruskan perusahaan ayahku saja , tidak perlu mencari pekerjaan lagi . Merepotkan sekali" ujar baekhyun kecil dengan binar mata polosnya.

" Aish , dasar tak punya kreativitas . Kalau aku ingin menciptakan sebuah mobil yang keren hehhe... yang lebih hebat dari buatan ayahku " sombong anak yang bernama yifan dengan semangat itu

" tck, bukankah itu sama denfan baekhyun " ujar luhan menjitak kepala yifan dengan keras

" itu tidak sama , bodoh " ujar yifan kecil bersungut

" tentu saja sama intinya kau ingin meneruskan perusahaan ayahmu dan mengemvangkan seauatu yang baru bukan ?" ujar anak kecil bermata panda **zitao** namanya...

" hehhe sama ya " cengir yifan yang pada dasarnya tergila gila pada anak panda tersebut

" sebenarnya jadi apapun tidak masalah "dengan enteng Do menjawabnya .

Ya mereka Baekhyun , Luhan , Do , tao dan yifan atau kris sudah berteman dari sekolah dasar ... bahkan kris dan baekhyun saudara sepupu ... yang mana ibu kris adalah adik dari ayah baekhyun ...

Tapi pertemanan mereka terputus gara gara keputusan ayah baekhyun yang ingin mendidik anaknya menjadi pengusaha dengan mengajak baekhyun ke paris dan bersekolah disana ...

" Ayahhhhhh , aku mau ikut baekhyyuuuunnnn " rengek luhan didepan ayahnya , dan juga di didepan ayah Do juga ayah baekhyun karena ayah ayah ini sudah berteman dari kecil dan menurun ke anak anak manja ini

" aku juggaaaa hikss" Do juga merengek

" izinkan mereka ikut denganku paman ... aku akan .. ah tidak ayah akan membiayai sekolah mereka " ujar baekhyun memohon seperti mereka

" kapan aku setuju ?" batin ayah baekhyun

" kamu mohonnnnn" ketiga anak imut itu merengek dengan memasang wajah andalan poutkan bibir dan beri tatapan memelas maka yang terjadi adalah...

" baiklah , tapi akan ku biayai anakku sendiri" ujar ayah Do

"apa apaan bukankah anakku sudah bilang . Aku yang akan membiayai mereka ...dan tidak bisa ditolak .. perintahku mutlak"

perintah ayah baekhyun

" terserah kau saja byun " ujar ayah luhan malas berdebat dengan ayah baekhyun yang menyebalkan

Dan ya ... terbongkar sudah marga baekhyun adalah byun ..

keluarga byun adalah ...

 **ditunggu reviuw nya ya ...**

 **maaf kalok edisi ceyenya dikit soalnya ini cerita berawal dari baekhyun ...**

 **maaf juga kalok masih berantakan ... dan banyak typo .**

 **makasih sarannya...**


	4. chap 4

**Buat saran nya makasihh banget** **aq jawab dibawah ...** **makasih udah mau reviuw**

Dan terbongkar sudah identitas si Baekhyun yaitu dia yang adalah anak dari keluarga Byun yang terkenal dengan kekayaan yabg berlimpah dan aset dimana mana ...

Belum lagi tentang perusahaan saham dan propeti yang tak ada habisnya ... Perusahaan byun atau Bcorp ini merupakan perusahaan terbesar di korea, china dan paris ...

jadi Baekhyun mempunyai marga yang di segani banyak orang yaitu Byun sebagai nama depannya...

beralih ke Xi Luhan , ayah luhan mempunyai perusahaan di bidang properti yang mana perushaan itu menjadi perusahaan raksasa kedua setelah keluarga byun di china ...

lalu Do ayah Do adalah direktur perusahaan yang dikelolanya sendiri berjalan di bidang jual beli saham yang mana itu juga menjadi perusahaan raksasa di seoul ...

Ya baekhyun luhan dan Do akhirnya ke paris untuk menempuh masa Smpnya di paris bersama ...

Sedangkan kris dan tao tetap di china kerena tao dilarang pergi oleh ibunya yang sangat tidak bisa di tingggal tao sedikitpun...

Baekludo pindah ke paris tapi tidak dengan ayah baekhyun , mereka di tempatkan di apartemen milik keluarga byun yang dekat dengan sekolah mereka .

Singkat cerita mereka tumbuh sebagai namja cantik tapi berandalan karena faktor lingkungan dan faktor jauh dari orangtua ...

Apapun keinginan baekhyun selalu di penuhi oleh ayahnya itulah kenapa baekhyun menjadi urak kan dan berandalan di paris.

"saat kalian telah lulus dari jhs ayahh akan memindahkan kalian ke seoul .. jujur saja aku menyesal menyekolahkan kan kalian ke paris . lupakan paris karena paris memberi dampak buruk untuk kalian ... baekhyun akan dipindahkan ke seoul dan kalian juga ikut baekhyun" ujar ayah baekhyun dengan amarah yang setiap harinya bertambah

"tidak mau aku tak mau pindah ke seoul" bentak baekhyun lebih keras

"mau tak mau itu harus baek ini keputusan ayah dan mutlak" bentak ayah baekhyun

"tapi kenapa harus seoul yah , kualitas mereka tidak sepadan denganku" sombong baekhyun

"karena ada ibumu selama ayah tak ada dirumah ... dan Luhan akan tinggal dengan bibinnya lalu Do tinggal dirumahnya sendiri karena pada dasarnya rumah do di sana ... ayah kalian yang merencanakan itu ... jadi kalian mengerti...?"tanya ayah baekhyun menjelaskan dengan sabar

"baiklah, tapi setelah tahun pertama kulewati dengan sekses aku ingin mendapatkan seluruh fasilitasku lagi " ujar baekhyun lalu beranjak pergi dari sana

"oh.. kami juga paman" ludo pergi daru sana dan mengikuti baekhyun

"dasar anak anak itu... kapan mereka dewasa" ayah baekhyun menghela nafas lelah

"ini sekolah kalian" ayah baekhyun menunjukan tabnya pada baekludo

"ini profilnya , ini adalah sekolah SHS terkenal ayah menjadi pemegang saham terbesar di sana tapi ayah tidak memberitahu pada mereka kalau anak ayah akan bersekolah di sana ... mereka mengira anak ayah yaitu kau sekolah diparis... jadi yang akan tau identitasmu hanya para guru... "ujar ayah baekhyun

"lalu bagaimana dengan margaku" tanya baekhyun

"ayah akan menyembunyikan margamu lalu sebagai hukuman kau harus mau menjadi siswa culun seperti kutu buku paham?"

terang ayah baekhyun

"apa apaan itu ,tidak mau"tandas baekhyun

"mau tidak mau baek... lagipula ayah akan memberimu hadiah jika kau bisa melakukan hukumanmu dengan benar" kedua alis baekhyun terangkat tertarik

"apa hadiahnya?" ujar baekhyun

"mobil sport yang kau ingin inginkan itu ,bagaimana byun?"

ayah baekhyun menyeringai pada anaknya sendiri -_-

"oke ...ku terima tantangan ini hanya tahun pertama bukan?" seringan ayah nya menular padanya

"iya byun hanya tahun pertama"

"kau yakin kau byun baekhyun pemimpin kami" ejek luhan melihat pakaian baekhyun ... seragam terkancing hingga leher celana dinaikan hingga perut belum lagi rambut menutupi jidatnya dengan kacamata bulat disana menambah kesan menjijikan menurut luhan

"sialan kau ... apa kau tidak lihat dirimu sendiri lu sayang"ejek baekhyun tak terima

"setidaknya aku bukan baekhyun yang ketua berandalan hahahaha" ejek luhan makin parah

"sudah sudah ayo masuk ke sana"tunjuk do pada gerbang yabg menjulang tinggi belum lagi banyak siswa siswi yang memperhatikan mereka tadi

"imageku hancur gara gara ayah tapi lihat saja akan ku akhiri secepatnya" senyum miring itu terlihat menawan bahkan walau itu tertutupi oleh dandanannya yang seperti itu

"kita harus bisa baek"serentak ludo

Pada mos pagi itu mereka melihat kris yabg telah menjadi pangeran tampan yang kelebihan kalsium

"itu kris bahkan aku langsung mengenalinya saat melihat pertama kali melihat dia"tunjuk do pada baeklu

"iya ... kenapa dia tambah tampan?"luhan berseru

"dia memang tampan lu... hanya saja dia agak bodoh"ejek baekhyun

"bodoh begitu kau paling dekat dengannya baek"ejek luhan pada baekhyun

"terserah intinya jangan sampai kris tau kita disini bisa gawat jika dia membongkar identitas kita " baekhyun mengajak kedua temannya pergi dari situ

setelah sampai mansion byun ...

baekhyun langsung menghubungi nomor kris yang ia dapat dari salah satu pengawalnya .. entah darimana dia mendapatkannya '

"kris aku baekhyun pergilah ke mansion byun sekarang" baekhyun labgsung memutuskan panggilannya bahkan kris belum berujar apapun.

"lama tak bertemu ,aku merindukanmu yifannii"manja baekhyun yang langsung memeluk kris begitu dia datang

"aku juga byunni sayang" kris memeluk baekhyun tak kalah erat

"kenapa kau tak pernah menghubungiku dan juga srpertinya aku tadi melihatmu tapi dengan dandanan yang yah.. seperti itu lalu aku sempat mengira itu kau tapi..."omongan kris dipotong oleh baekhyun

"iya itu aku ... juga mereka "tunjuk baekhyun kepada dua orang yang baru dari kamar atas baekhyun untuk berganti pakaian

"hai yifan lama tak bertemu aku rindu kau"luhan menggeser baekhyun agar bisa memeluk kris

"aku juga rusa kecilku" giliran kris memeluk luhan

" tapi kenapa dandananmu seprti orang idiot"tanya kris kepada baekhyun dengan wajah agak mengejek

"sialan kau " baekhyun menendang kaki kris lalu duduk di sofa bersama do dan di buntuti oleh kris juga luhan

"jadi begini ceritanya..."baekhyun menceritakan semuanya pada kris dan...

"hahhahah bagaimana bisa wajah seperti ini menjadi berandalan" kris mencubiti pipi baekhyun

"lepaskan tanganmu " marah baekhyun pada kris

"tapi sungguh bagaimana wajah seperti kalian ini bisa menjadi berandalan hhahah"tawa kris terus menerus melukai harga diri ketiga namja imut ini

"arggh ampun ampun... "teriakan kris menggantikan tawanya karena ketiganya tidak tahan untuk mencubit bahkan untuk baekhyun dia menggigit pundak kria keras

"rasakan dasar menyebalkan"

"ampun sakit ya tuhan " tangan kris berusaha menyingkirkan tangan tangan lentik itu sampai...

"yifaniie belikan aku ice cream stroberi" baekhyun tiba tiba menunjukan wajah puppynya

"aku juga yifaniee aku ingib buble tea" luhan mengelus lengan kris yang tadi sibuk ia cubiti

"kalau aku ingin yogurt saja bisa?" pinta do juga

"lihat bagaimana wajah seperti barbie menjadi berandal "sempat sempat nya kris mengejek mereka

"belikan atau aku akan mengambil ini dan tidak mengembalikannya padamu " baekhyun mengambil kunci mobil berlogo kuda jingkrak tersebut

"sial.. baiklah berikan padaku byunie sayang kau tidak akan membiarkanku jalan kaki kan?" pinta kris memohon

"pakai mobil keluargaku yifanie sayang kau kira aku bodoh memberikan kunci

ini padamu hanya akan menyebabkan kau pergi melarikan diri "seringai baekhyun

"bagaimana kau tahu.. baiklah princess"kris lari dengan kencang setelah mengucapkan hal itu

"yakk bule labil kembali kauuuu"teriakan baekhyun mengalahkan umpatan kedua temannya

setelah menunggu 15 menit lamanya kris datang

" ini pesanan kalian princess "

kris yang melihat uap imaginerdi kepala mereka langsung memberikan pesanan masing masing namja imut itu

"terimakasih yifaniie tapi kurasa kau bisa berjalan besok pagi ke sekolah" santai baekhyun memakan ice creamnya

"ya hitung hitung olahraga" ujar do yang dari tadi irit bicara

"hm hm hm" angguk luhan sambil meminun buble nya

"tepati janjimu byun" wajah kris berubah sangar tapi baekhyun santai sambil berkta

"kau marah padaku yifaniee"disertai bibir yang mengerucut imut

"hahhhh ... " helaan nafas menyerah keluar dari bibir seksinya

"sebagai informasi yifan kau tidak boleh dekat ataupun menyapa kami dengan alasan apapun agar tidak ada yang curiga" titah do

"baiklah ratu" ujar kris malas" dan juga jangan panggil aku yifan .. panggil aku kris agar keren mengerti?" jelas kris

"tidak" serentak baekludo

"anggap saja hanya kami yang memanggilmu seperti itu... kami kan sahabat tersayangmu yifaniie"ujar luhan dengan imut

"terserah kalian ... dan byun kemarikan kunciku ... yak jangan lariii byuunnnnn"

aksi kejar kejaran kejaran tak terelakan dengan tawa yang diselingi gerutuan dari kris agar baekhyun hati hati... baekhyun hanya membatin"bagaimana orang melarikan diri hati hati?"

 **Flashbaek end~**

 **Diteruskan chap depan kawan kawan terus reviuw karna reviuw kalian berharga ... makasih saran sarannya lov uuu**


	5. chap 5

**enjoy this... banyak typo itu pasti dan banyak kesalahan lainnya ..**

 **akan ada banyak cast tambahan tapi hanya sebagai pelengkap cerita kok ... RNR pliss**

Pagi ini baekhyun seperti biasa berjalan santai ke sekolahnya baekhyun sengaja berangkat pagi sekali agar dia bisa santai dan hitung hitung kabur dari bully pagi anak anak Blue Lights ... tapi yang ia dapat adalah anak anak ramai di halaman sekolah karena menantikan seseorang yang...menurut baekhyun tak penting bahkan ada pembicaraan yang...

"katanya dia kembali"

"bagaimana rupanya setelah ke paris ya?"kata salah satu namja

"wah kita pasti tersingkir jika dia kembali" ujar seorang siswi

dan banyak lagi lainnya pembicaraan pembicaraan yang lagi lagi menurut baekhyun tak penting.

setelah sampai dikelas baekhyun sudah memastikan kelasnya sepi dan dia bisa tidur ...

"bagus huamm..."gumam baekhyun ... mata baekhyun yang sejak awal tidak mau bekerjasama membuka pun menutup perlahan dan saat mimpi mulai membelai manja mata sipit itu ,pintu terbuka lebar dan saking kagetnya baekhyun hampir terjungkal

"wah si culun sudah datang"ejek kai dengan wajah ngantuknya dia langsung melipat tangan dan ingin segera tidur... sedangkan sehun duduk di sebelah kai memainkan ponselnya lalu kris mendengarkan music dari headsetnya chanyeol hanya menatap datar baekhyun lalu memalingkan wajahnya ...

baekhyun sudah tak bisa tidur lagi jadi dia hanya menatap datar papan kosong didepannya...tak lama para murid kelas itu berbondong bondong masuk bahkan luhan dan do pun ada disana

"baek kau tau siapa yang dibicarakan anak anak?"tanya luhan

"tidak"cuek baekhyun dia masih ngantuk oke..

"kabarnya sang diva Blue Lights yang kembali ,apa kau tau itu?"giliran do yang penasaran

"sekali lagi tuan tuan aku tidak tau dan tidak peduli" baekhyun sungguh tidak peduli siapapun dia ...

"ah kau tak asik... siapa tau dia cantik baek" goda luhan

"jika dia melebihimu luhan aku akan bertepuk tangan paling heboh nanti"enteng baekhyun

"sialan kau" geram luhan

"haha boleh aku ikut bertepuk tangan baek" do ikut menggoda luhan

"kenapa aku punya teman seperti ini tuhan" luhan hampir berteriak kalau saja dia tak ingat statusnya..

suasana hening seketika saat pintu terbuka dan choi ssaem masuk membawa seorang gadis cantik dan baekhyun hanya melotot saat tau wajah gadis itu

"mati kau byun ... "batin baekhyun berteriak

"kalian pasti tau hari ini ada murid baru ... yang dimana pasti ada beberapa dari kalian yang mengenalnya"

"hai ... aku **bae irene** pasti kalian mengenalku kan " irene mengedarkan matanya dan bertemu chanyeol yang semakin tampan dia hanya tersenyum pada irene dan irene tersenyum riang... lalu irene menatap siswa diujung yaitu baekhyun yang masih melotot lucu padanya .. dia manahan tawa dan berkata

"B? kau kah itu?" irene membuat satu kelas menatap baekhyun dengan raut heran serta tanya

"B ? kau sungguh b?" irene merusak otak blank baekhyun dan menyadarkan baekhyun

"shit irene ku bunuh kau jika ini berantakan" batin baekhyun sengit ...

sedangkan irene tertawa yang mambuat satu kelas tambah bingung

"apanya yang lucu ?" batin mereka

irene meredakan tawanya dengan sangat susah payah

"b ... apa yang.."ucapan irene terpotong oleh choi ssaem

"saya tau kepindahan irene ini mendadak tapi kepala sekolah menyetujui irene masuk sekolah ini dan akan mengikuti ujian bersama kalian minggu depan dan irene kau bisa duduk di sebelah baekhyun kerena hanya disana satu satu nya kursi yang kosong... saya harus menghadiri rapat jadi saya tinggal dulu ... silahkan berkenalan bagi yang belum mengenal irene saya tinggal dulu jangan keluyuran" peringatan choi ssaen mengakhiri pidato yang sangat panjang itu

"kenapa kau memanggil baekhyun dengan b ? tanya seorang namja

"bukankah dia memang b ? dia terkenal dengan julukan itu?" irene mulai menjelaskan dan baekhyun hampir merasakan kehancurannya disini

"dia baekhyun siswa culun dan..."ucapan kai terpotong oleh tawa irene

"siswa culun? hahahaha" tawa irene sungguh tak elit untuk gadis secantik dia

"dia memang siswa culun dan berbeasiswa disini kau ini kenapa?" sambung kai

"tidak ... hanya saja dengan semua keka.."

ucapan irene lagi lagi terpotong oleh pintu yang terbuka menampilkan yah bisa di bilang se genk namja tampan

"hai ... aku **v** dan ini teman temanku ... kami siswa baru seperti irene shi" ujar namja tampan bersurai abu abu itu

"bagaimana kau bisa disini" tanya irene agak sengit(?)

"terserah aku" sungguh mereka sangat kekanakan

v pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke kelas itu siapa tau ada mangsa tapi yang ia dapatkan malah...

"bukankah dia b?" ujar namja gigi kelinci **Jungkook** namanya

"sepertinya b tapi kenapa seperti itu modelnya?" ujar namja bernama **suga** itu

seringai v tiba tiba muncul saat melihat baekhyun yang menatapnya datar

"kau b?" dia tetap menyeringai sambil bertanya pada baekhyun

dan penghuni kelas sungguh pusing disini

"arghhhg sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" teriak kai frustasi sambil menunjuk baekhyun

" aku...aku tak mengenal kalian.."

ujar baekhyun gugup "ku bunuh kau pak tua bagaimana kau bisa menerima murid saat masaku akan habis" batin baekhyun menjerit sekarang

v masih tertawa dan baekhyun yang mempunyai nomor irene langsung memberinya chat

"keluar.. ajak v kita bicara"

irene yang memang memegang handphone pun langsung membacanya sambil menangangguk pelan pada baekhyun

"ikut aku"datar irene

"baiklah aku harus pergi semoga hari kalian menyenangkan" santai v dan keluar dengan irene yang menyeretnya ...

"ke.. ketua aku mau kekamar mandi" gugup baekhyun

"tidak bisa jangan kabur kau " teriak kai

"tidak bisakah kau tenang" ujar kris pada kai

"bagaimana bisa santai saat hal hal aneh baru saja terjadi di depanku"

"berlebihan " datar sehun

"berlebihan bagaimana irene dari elementary school bersama kita dan tidak mungkin mengenal baekhyun bukankah ini aneh " ujar kai sambil menatap tajam pada baekhyun

"kumohon aku sudah tak tahan"mohon baekhyun

"pergilah"enteng chanyeol yang dari tadi diam itu

"terimakasih chanyeol shi" baekhyun langsung pergi dari situ ... luhan dan do pun ikut berlari bersama baekhyun

"hei hanya baekhyun kenapa kalian ikut juga?" teriak kai saat ludo hendak mencapai pintu

"kami kami juga harus ke kamar mandi "ujar luhan langsung pergi menyeret do dari sana

"yak kembali" kai masih saja heboh sedangkan penghuni kelas yang lainnya masih menelaah semuanya

Dilain tempat ...

"jadi aku disini hanya untuk pengendalian diri agar tidak bar bar seperti dulu ... dan juga aku menyebunyikan identitas asliku agar bisa menyempurnakan pengendalian atas diriku dan tidak menggunakan hartaku semena mena ... jadi ku harap kalian tidak membocorkan pada siapapun siapa aku ini ... aku adalah baekhyun si siswa culun berbeasiswa itulah identitasku jika bocor awas kalian "ancam baekhyun pada v

Akan ku jelaskan ...

Bae irene adalah diva Blue Lights sejak dia elementary school mungkin lucu karena dia mendapatkan julukan itu saat dia elementary tapi julukan itukan yang memberi anak anak jadi yah terserah mereka ... Dia pindah ke paris karena ayahnya ada tugas di sana untuk bekerja sama dengan Bcorp yang ada di paris ..

ayah irene juga teman ayah baekhyun jadi saat baekhyun JHS di paris irene satu satunya wanita yang berteman dengan genk baekhyun ... irene pindah ke paris saat dia mau naik ke kelas dua JHS dia hanya dua tahun mengenal baekhyun tapi dia sangat dekat bagaikan adik ...

sedangkan di Blue Lights hanya dia satu satunya wanita yang diperbolehkab berteman dengan genk chanyeol ...

Lalu pindah ke V alias taehyun nama aslinya dia adalah anak yang selalu tidak ingin kalah dengan baekhyun di paris dalam segi apapun tapi tetap saja kalah dalam bidang perkelahian lebih bar bar baekhyun ... dalam bidang kecerdasan dia selalu nomor dua di kelasnya setelah baekhyun ... karena itu saat akan SHS dia menantikan bisa menjadi lebih baik dari baekhyun malah baekhyun pergi harusnya dia tenang tapi dia selalu ingin mengalahkan baekhyun ingat ...

dan saat tau irene pergi ke korea dia mengira

"irene pasti mengikuti baekhyun" dengan pemikiran seperti itu dia pergi ke korea dan hola... dia menemukan baekhyun dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan ...

"jadi kau di sini menjadi siswa culun byun?" tanya v

"ya... kita bertiga luhan dan do juga " enteng baekhyun

"apa aku bisa bersama kalian?"tanya irene pada baekhyun

"tidak bisa"tegas seorang b

"kenapa?" rujuk irene

"karena aku tidak ingin usahaku setahun ini gagal ..." enteng baekhyun

"tapi b..." tatapan baekhyun memberhentikan ucapan irene selanjutnya

"oke aku akan diam tapi berikan aku sesuatu agar aku bisa tutup mulut b" v dengan cuek berkata seperti itu

"apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya baekhyun malas

"mobil sport ... aku ingon Lamborghini Huracan Lp ... bagaimana byun bisakah?"ejek v

"berapa yang kau inginkan? akan ku berikan asal jaga mulutmu"cuek baekhyun

"wow baek mobil itu harganya hampir sepuluh miliar kau bercanda v " irene membuka aplikasi pencarian untuk mengetahui harga mobil itu

"memang tapi itu incaran ku dari dulu ... " v tetap mempertahan kan keinginannya itu dia melupakan tujuan awalnya ingin mengalahkan baekhyun demi mobil -_-

"akan ku belikan .. tapi ingat jaga mulutmu" cuek baekhyun lalu

"dan kalian jangan panggil aku b panggil aku baekhyun paham?"

tunjuk baekhyun pada v dan irene

anggukan kepala keduanya menjawab baekhyun ...

"akan kubelikan tapi nanti setelah kenaikan " ujar baekhyun pada v

"oke tapi tetap tepati janjimu b" v tegas pada yang satu ini

"hmm.."datar baekhyun lalu pergi dari situ

"oke kita juga pergi dah irene" v pergi bersama dua temannya

"yak tunggu aku b.. ah maksudku baekhyun" teriak irene tapi masih bisa mengoreksi kalimatnya 0_o

saat memasuki kelas baekhyun dan irene tidak diperbolehkan duduk dan harus menjawab pertanyaan mereka di samping papan tulis dengan malas akhirnya baekhyun menyetujuinya memangnya dia bisa apa

" jadi irene bagaimana kau mengenal baekhyun " kai sangat penasaran

"hm itu umpp..." irene ragu ragu dan dia melirik baekhyun untuk mendapatkan jawaban tapi baekhyun malah melemparkan tatapan menggoda

"pintar pintarmu irene sayang"sambil tersenyum miring dan menggedikan bahunya pelan agar tak ada yang melihat

"sial"batin irene saat melihat itu

"jadi?"tanya seorang namja yang kursinya depan sendiri

"haha dia adalah ... umpp" irene masih mencari kalimat yang pas

"yak bae irene jawab yang benar"

teriak kai pada irene

"tenanglah kai kau terlalu berlebihan dari tadi" cuek sehun

"tersrah aku" kai sungguh kekanakan

"dia itu... dia itu mirip dengan temanku namanya b dan v bahkan tadi merasakan hal yang sama jadi kukira dia sungguhan b tadi"irene tenang walaupun hatinya berlomba sekarang

"b ? b siapa ?" tanya chanyeol sekarang

" itu b adalah anak tunggal dari Bcorp yang juga anak dari kepala sekolah Blue Lights dia tidak memiliki identitas lain disini selain nama b yang tertera " ujar minggyu salah seorang namja di deretan depan yang mencari di aplikasi pencarian

"aneh " ujar chanyeol

"hei irene shi apakah b memang anak orang penting ?kenapa tak ada foto atau datanya di pencarian" tanya kris yang baru mengenal irene

"ntahlah ... intinya tadi aku dan v salah panggil ... ayo kita duduk" irene langsung menyeret baekhyun yang masih memikirkan kalau ayahnya memang menutupi identitasnya dengan baik ... dia hanya menunduk dan tersenyum tipis

"aku tidak jadi membunuhmu pak tua "

 **oke sekian sempatkab review gaes karena review kalian penyemangatku...**

 **makasih udah mau baca ff aneh ini dan aku gk jadi update pas puasa kelamaan hehheh ... enjoy this**


	6. chap 6

**buat yang mikir kalau alurnya kecepetan itu benar ... karena chanyeol belum masuk gaes... mungkin ini ff bakalan panjang sampek karakter chanyeol masuk semua ...**

 **enjoy this...**

baekhyun lelah itu pasti setelah di buly di kantin (lagi)dia harus mengganti seragam nya dengan seragam olahraga belum lagi ada siswa yang menyuruh baekhyun menggantikan hukumannya membersihkan toilet ,kai yang terus menanyai dia tentang siapa baekhyun dan masih banyak lagi

dia sungguh sangat lelah ingin rasanya kabur ke paris hah... andai dia bisa ...

"hey anak nakal , bangun kau lupa ayah pulang hari ini" ujar ayahnya lembut .. begini begini dia sayang pada putra semata wayangnya ini

"oh kau disini ayah?" wajah baekhyun masih menampakan wajah lelah

"ya ... kau sepertinya lelah " ayah baekhyun melihat kelelahan di wajah byun muda dan dia mengusap rambut itu pelan ... karena saat di paris baekhyun sangat jarang bersama ayahnya dia akan lebih memilih bermain dengan teman teman berandalnya sampai malam lalu pulang hanya untuk tidur ...

" ya ... terimakasih kepadamu yang membuat tugasku semakin berat" baekhyun terlena dengan usapan ayahnya yang sebenarnya begitu dia rindukan itu memejamkan matanya

"maaf ... setiap kali kita bertemu wajahmu selalu seperti ini .. ayah jadi menyesal memberikan hukuman seperti ini" ujar ayah baekhyun tenang dan bahkan dia mulai memijat kaki baekhyun

"tidak apa apa aku jadi bisa melihat mana yang tulus mana yang menjijikan " ujar baekhyun

" apa apaan dengan menjijikan itu byun?" ayah baekhyun tetap memijat dengan lembut kaki baekhyun

" mereka yang hanya berteman memandang harta ... setidaknya temanku di paris tidak seperti itu

bahkan saat aku pernah bercanda mengatakan bahwa aku bangkrut mereka dengan suka rela menawarkan bantuan secara langsung... "

"itulah kenapa ayah ... aku memilih berteman dengan berandal karena tak semuanya berandal itu buruk ... mereka hanya seperti itu untuk menjaga diri ... dan melindungi teman mereka ... yah itulah kenapa aku lebih memilih berteman dengan mereka ... bahkan temanku ada yang kelas menengah kebawah tapi mereka tidak pernah minta yang aneh aneh bahkan cenderung aku yang selalu minta aneh aneh hehehe" kekeh baekhyun mengingat kenangan masa lalu nya itu... dan ayah baekhyun melihat semuanya dia agaknya menyesal mempercayai omongan omongan orang sekitar tentang yang buruk buruk pada genk baekhyun yang berandal itu...

" bagaimana kalau ayah menerima mereka di sekolah ayah tahun depan?"tawar ayah baekhyun ... baekhyun yang sudah tiduran pun terlonjak

"ne... mereka ingin mendaftar?"

"tentu saja byun muda mereka selalu menanyakan tentangmu " tenang ayah baekhyun ...

"jangan ayah nanti aku menggantungkan hidupku pada orang lain lagi... aku sudah bisa mandiri tahun terakhir ini ... " enteng baekhyun

"baiklah ... jalani hukuman ini dan selesaikan byun... dan aku punya satu kejutan lain untukmu besok" ayah baekhyun berkata misterius

"oh ayolah ayahhhhh... cukup kau menerima irene dan v juga kawan kawannya itu jangan ditambah lagi" rengek baekhyun

"darimana kau tau hadiah itu seseorang?" tanya ayah baekhyun

"tentu saja aku tau ... ayah selalu memberikan hadiah seperti ayah memberikan tantangan bagiku ... jadi hentikan yahhhhh..." rengek baekhyun makin menjadi dia tentu saja tidak bisa menerima jika saja kawan kawannya dari paris datang kemari ... kalau tau baekhyun dianiyaya seperti itu mereka akan menghancurkan sekolah dan mereka buta pada alasan apapun dan itu bisa memperunyam semuanya jika irene juga bergabung menyuarakan suaranya ... hahhh dan harinya bisa menjadi lebih melelahkan dari ini...

"tenang saja byun muda ayah tau ini melelahkan tapi anggap saja sebagai ujianmu sayang" ayah baekhyun mengelus kepala baekhyun lalu pergi dari kamar anak semata wayangnya itu

"ayahhhhhhh" baekhyun berteriak kacau ... " kumohon tuhan semoga tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari v dan irene" untuk sekalinya baekhyun berdoa pada tuhan...

keesokan harinya dia merasakan hawa tidak enak di halaman sekolah yang mulai didatangi anak anak itu..

"kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya?"batin baekhyun

saat memasuki kelas...kelas yang harusnya sepi menjadi banyak murid seperti ini

"ada apa?" dia bertanya pada luhan yang sudah ada di sana bersama do

"ntahlah sepertinya ada murid baru lagi" ujar do karena luhan sepertinya masih mengantuk

"hah ... ayah kau sungguh sungguh ingin aku mati disini?" batin baekhyun lagi...

kelas menjadi hening setelah beberapa saat yang lalu terdengar bel masuk .. pintu terbuka dan kim ssaem membawa seorang anak baru..

"pagi ...hari ini ada murid baru lagi kemarin dia terlambat masuk jadi sekarang dia akan memperkenalkan dirinya"

chanyeol dan kawan kawannya malas dan malah tidak menatap murid baru itu begitu pula baekhyun karena dia takut jika itu teman lamanya si paris

"hai ... aku dari china .. namaku.." ucapan namja itu terputus oleh suara baekhyun luhan do dan kris sepertinya sedang ingin kompakan

" **zi tao** jawab keempatnya

"terimakasih tuhan kau memberiku yang lebih buruk dari kemarin " batin baekhyun menangis

"kalian?" ujar tao tak kalah keras

"jangan bilang kau kenal baekhyun juga?" selidik kai

"ne?" beo tao pada kai

"kau kenal baekhyun ?" tanya sehun datar

" ten.. " ucapannya terpotong oleh gerakan kris yang mencekal pergelangan tangannya

"ikut aku" datar kris

srtelah kris membawa tao keluar kelas hening lalu bersamaan mereka mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada baekhyun

"apa lagi ini" sinis seorang namja

"baek .. ump bisa jelaskan pada kami siapa tao ?"ujar irene lembut pada baekhyun

"jawab"tegas kai

" kenapa .. kenapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan kalian?" polos baekhyun

"tentu saja kau membuat kami penasaran pada kehidupanmu" ujar seorang yeoja berambut sebahu

"jawab atau kami mencari tau sendiri siapa kau sebenarnya" kai memasang seringai tampannya

"dia .. adalah ... " ucapan baekhyun terputus oleh kim ssaem yang terlupakan keberadaannya oleh siswa siswi kaya itu

"baiklah kita bisa menunggu tao dan kris dengan mengulang soalan yang kemarin" tegas kim ssaem

"tidak bisa" tegas seorang siswa

"kami harus tau siapa baekhyun sebenarnya"bela namja di depan kim ssaem itu

"itu tak penting ... kalian mau ujian kalian bernilai buruk dan kalian menunda kenaikan kalian ke kelas sebelas?" tanya kim ssaem dengan tegas

"baiklah ... urusan kita belum selesai " ucap kai pada baekhyun yang menelan ludahnya sambil memikirkan cara agar mereka mau melupakan hal ini...

di tempat lain...

"mau apa kau kemari?" tanya kris pada panda imut itu

"mama yang menyuruhku ke korea karena dia sedang mengembangkan bisbis butiknya ke korea dan aku haeus membantu memantau butiknya tersebut"

"yah hitung hitung belajar bisnis"

sambungnya

"oke terserah asal... kau tidak membeberkan identitas si byun muda itu paham?" tegas kris pada panda imutnya itu

"kenapa?"

"karena dia..."kris menceritakan semuanya pada panda cina tersebut

"hahahah dia berandal sekolah? dengan wajah seperti itu kau bercanda?" tao bahkan masih tertawa saat menanyakan hal itu pada kris

"ya ... jadi?" kris menuntut sebuah jawaban

"baiklah ... tapi .. "tao terdengar serius

"jika ada yang menyentuhnya di depanku akan ku habisi dia ... karena berani menyentuh baekii ku"tao manatap tajam kris

"baiklah .. aku tak janji tapi semoga tidak terjadi hal itu ... ayo kembali "kris menggandeng panda itu menuju kelasnya

istirahat tiba dan bel itu menambah buruk kerja jantung baekhyun

"baiklah untuk ujiannya semoga lancar ... selamat siang.." pamit kim ssaem

" jadi baek ... ingin menjelaskan sesuatu..." kai tau tau sudah menggebrak meja baekhyun hingga baekhyun hampir terjungkal

"itu... itu..." baekhyun gugup setengah mati hingga ..

"jika kau berani menyentuhnya ku habisi kau"tao tiba tiba ada di belakang kai dan berbisik berbahaya

"memangnya siapa kau berani menentangku"kai mengejek pada tao kita saudara...

"aku zi tao ... tidak ada yang bisa melarangku menghajarmu disini " tao menyeringai pada kai

"kau..." kau hampir saja memukul tao kalau saja tangannya tidak dipelintir kebelakang . kuncian iru membuat kai berteriak keras hingga membangunkan sehun ... lalu sehun beranjak pada kai

"lepaskan dia... hoamm"sehun masih mengantuk sungguh ... dia mencenkram tangan tao yang akan meninju kai

"siapa kau " ujar tao menatap tajam wajah datar tersebut

"aku ... oh sehun kenapa kau suka padaku?" ejek sehun dia sudah sepenuhnya sadar dan tau jika tao sangat ahli beladiri sangat terasa tangannya yang kuat itu

"ada lagi yang berasal dari jenis mu?"tanya tao datar

" sialan ...kenapa kau ingin tau sekali eoh?" jawab kai

"ntahlah,tak kau beri tahu pun pasti aku akan tau dengan sendirinya jadi..."ucapan tao terpotong oleh pintu yang terbuka dan muncul sosok yang

"selamat siang.."ujar sosok itu

"siang ... kepala sekolah byun"ujar semua murid terkecuali baekhyun yang mengumpat dalam dalam

" bagaimana kondisi kalian ... dan tao lepaskan dia jangan berkelahi di kelas... jika ingin carilah tempat yang luas jadi tidak merusak apapun ...mengerti?" ucap ayah baekhyun itu santai

"baiklah paman.. eh maksudku baiklah kepala sekolah" gugup tao sambil melepaskan tangan kai

"lemah"sambungnya dengan nada mengejek

"sialan kau"kai hanya bisa mengumpat karena ada seseorang yang bisa saja mengeluarkannya dalam satu tendangan di depan sana

"baiklah aku kesini untuk melihat keadaan kalian sebelum ujian kenaikan nanti... apa kalian sudah siap ujiannya?" tanya kepala sekolah tersebut

"tidakkkk"serempak muridnya membuat kekeh dari yang tua

"hehheheh... siapkan dirimu anak anak ..."saat dia bicara matanya melihat baekhyun di ujung sana dengan irene yang memperhatikannya dan dia tertawa kecil

"dia... baekhyun?" tanya pak tua itu pada siswa siswi nya

"ya ... " serentak muridnya

"kenapa cara berpakaiannya seperti itu"tanyanya pada seisi kelas

tidak ada yang menjawab semuanya tertawa ... bahkan tao pun tertawa... dan baekhyun hanya membatin ...

" awas kau pak tua.. jika semuanya telah kembali seperti semulaku habiskan seluruh dollarmu lihat saja "

di kantin

"dasar pak tua sialan"baekhyun mengumpat dari tadi kedatanganagnya di kantin

"sabar baek dia ayah tercintamu" gelak tawa keduanya pun tak terelakan

"heh..."baekhyun hanya mendengus

" hai ... boleh aku duduk disini?"tanya anak panda tersebut

"tidak.."datar baekhyun

"ayolah byuni sayang aku merindukanmua juga kalian" tao mempoutkan bibir nya

"bagaimana kalau kau nanti ke mansion baekhyun"usul luhan

" iya sekarang menjauhlah sebelum kau menarik perhatian"do berucap

" aku akan jadi penyendiri tanpa genk ku" tao masih membujuk mereka

" baiklah bersikaplah biasa" baekhyun menyerah bagaimanapun tao sahabat kesayangannya

"terimakasih"baru saja tao akan berteriak tapi

"heh ada apa ini ... apa kau juga murid beasiswa "tanya kai

"bodoh ... dia itu anak dari designer ternama di china ... bagaimana dengan gaya seperti itu dia murid beasiswa" terang kris santai

"oh ... lalu kenapa kau disini" ujar chanyeol ... karena jujur saja dia sangat penasaran dengan kehidupan baekhyun dari awal baekhyun menjadi murid di sini itulah kenapa dia selalu ingin mengerjai baekhyun agar ada kesempatan dia mengungkapkan jati dirinya sendiri saat dia marah mungkin...

rasa curiga chanyeol berawal daru baekhyun yang tak mempunyai marga lalu ke irene yang mengenalnya karena chanyeol tau sahabatnya itu tak mungkin salah mengenli temannya sendiri belum lagi v anak baru yang mengenalnya lalu sekarang anak baru dari china yang mengenalnya...

ada satu pemikiran di mana semuanya pertanyaannya bermuara ...

'siapa baekhyun?'...

"karena aku tak memiliki teman disini" tenang tao

"lalu apa harus dengan murid cupu seperti dia ?" ujar chanyeol dia sepertinya ingin memancing tao agar membongkar identitas baekhyun melali amarahnya yang labil tidak seperti baekhyun

"diam kau"tao mengepalkan tangannya mendengar sahabatnya dihina

"terserah aku... lagi pula dia memang miskin dan menjijikan .." datar chanyeol

"sialan ... kau yang menjijikan keparat" tao sungguh ingin menghancurkan wajah sok tampan ini

"hei tenang ... kenapa kau selalu marah jika itu menyinggung baekhyun ?" selidik sehun

"kau pembantunya hah" ejek kai

"siapa yang kau katakan pembantu sialan"tao meninju pipi kai keras hingga pria itu terjatuh

"aku sahabatnya ... dan jika kau mengusiknya lebih jauh kehancurkan kau" tao hendak memukul lagi tapi tangan chanyeol menahannya dan dia berbisik

"sebenarnya baekhyun telah sering di bully seperti ini ... beruntung kami tak mengahancurkan wajah menyedihkannya itu .. " chanyeol masih terus memamcing emosi tao dia sadar jika tao terpengaruh oleh baekhyun

"kau ... kau hanya tidak tau siapa dia"geram tao

" memangnya siapa dia tao shi " chanyeol terus memojokan emosi tao

" dia adalah..."

 **sekian review gaessss**

 **terimakasig udah mau baca ff ini**


	7. chap 7

**makasih udah mau baca ...** **hehhe maaf kalok masih sangat aneh ffnya ... ini sudah di perpanjang gaes...** **enjoy this...**...

"baekhyun adalah..."

"adalah...?" chanyeol setia menanti jawaban berharga itu

"dia sebenarnya agak mirip dengan teman masa kecilku di china itulah kenapa aku mau melindunginya..." tao sudah tenang dan dapat menekan emosinya dengan baik

"benarkah itu ... ?" selidik chanyeol

"ya ... dia memang mirip dengan teman masa kecilku yang meninggal kerena kecelakaan karena itu aku ntah kenapa diri temanku ah tidak tidak ... mungkin baekhyun titisan temanku?" tao semakin konyol menurut chanyeol dan baekhyun melotot lucu

"sialan panda jadi jadian itu ... kau yang akan mati setelah ini lihat saja ..." batin baekhyun menatap sebal sahabat kecilnya yang menjengkelkan itu bagaimana dia menciptakan ide paling konyol yang tidak pernah baekhyun sangka itu...

"cih..."sehun yang mendengar pun hanya berdecih malas

"konyol ..." hanya itu jawaban chanyeol memandang tao sebal

"alasan macam apa itu"batin chanyeol

"apa aku harus menyelidikimu baek...?" batin chanyeol semakin penasaran dengan kehidupan kutu kecil ini

"lagi pula... ken...kenapa kalian repot repot mengurusi aku?"tanya baekhyun di sertai nada gugup itu

"karena ..."chanyeol menunduk di samping baekhyun yang duduk itu .. dia berbisik

"karena ... aku sepertinya tertarik dengan hidupmu baek... kau tidak takut dengan kami aku bisa lihat dari mata itu... dan kau tetap bisa mengangkat kepalamu di saat nerd lain menundukan kepalanya .. "baekhyun sedikitnya terintimidasi dengan bisikan itu

"itu..itu aku hanya tidak ingin kacamataku jatuh park chanyeol shi..."alasan logis byun

"oh ... benarkah itu baek"chanyeol sepertinya sangat nyaman dengan posisi itu karena dia dapat mencium aroma strowberi yang menyegarkan di tambah ada aroma vanila yang menjadikannya betah menunduk dengan posisi seperti ini ...

"te..tentu saja chanyeol shi"baekhyun agak risih sungguh "kenapa dia malah semakin mendekat "batin baekhyun

"jangan kira aku tidak pernah memperhatikan mu... aku ntah kenapa di hari pertama kita bertemu aku sudah tertarik denganmu karena itu aku selalu ingin membulimu agar aku bisa dekat denganmu ..."

"kenapa kau menyembunyikan margamu belum lagi kenapa ada tiga nerd sekaligus dan kalian sepertinya kenal lama ... mana ada nerd yang bersama sama .. kebanyakan nerd tidak punya teman... belum lagi setiap kau keluar dari gerbang dan aku ingin mengikuti kau dengan sepeda bututmu itu tapi kau dengan cepat menghilang ...sebenarnya siapa kau...baekhyun?" chanyeol bertanya dengan santai tapi baekhyun sudah gugup setengah mati dia tidak tau jika ada yang memperhatikannya sejauh ini

"kami memang berteman dari kecil chanyeol shi d..dan kami memang tidak suka bersosialisasi aku dan luhan maupun do sangat tidak suka berteman ... lalu jika kau bertanya kenapa aku cepat sekali pulangnya aku harus cepat karena neneku sakit jadi harus cepat sampai rumah... mungkin itulah kenapa aku tidak bisa kau ikuti..." terang baekhyun tenang padahal hatinya sudah seperti akan jatuh ke lambung sekarang

"oh begitukah? ... kau tau setelah ujian akan ada class meeting dimana kita harus bekerjasama aku harap kita jadi rekan setim baek ... aku pergi dulu jangan rindu padaku ya" jawab chanyeol lalu berdiri tegap dan pergi bersama temannya

"sialan ... ku bunuh kau park" geram baekhyun

"harus bagaimana byun ...?"tanya luhan ... ya semuanya juga mendengar yang harusnya dinamakan bisikan itu

"sial baek kita harus berhasil tinggal sedikit lagi" do frustasi dengan semua perannya ... jika diparis tidak ada yang berani menyentuh mereka bahkan belum menyentuh mereka orang itu mungkin sudah hancur si tangan do.. ya do sangat suka menghancurkan seseorang yang berani menyentuhkan bahkan helai rambut yang mngenai wajah do saja dia hajar

"kita harua berhati hati dengan chanyeol baek,dia tahu bahwa emosiku labil dia ingin memanfaatkan itu agar bisa mengorek informasi tentangmu baek"terang tao tenang meminum jus do dengan tenang tanpa rasa bersalah

"yak sialan itu punyaku"do menggeram rendah

"hehe ku ganti do sayang sebentar..."tao berlari ke food stand untuk membeli jus yang sama dengan do

"dasar ... " ketiganya lalu terdiam sampai

"hey b ... mobilnya bisa dipercepat .. aku ingin menggunakan itu saat balapan besok" ujar v yang tiba tiba nongol itu

"tidak bisa v ... aku tidak memegang sepeser pun" tenang baekhyun

"muncul lagi satu masalah... tuhan kau membenciku sedalam apa?" tanya batin baekhyun

"lalu bagaimana byun? aku ingin mobilnya sekarang" v tetap ngeyel pada pendiriannya itu

"besok kau balapan?" tanya luhan

"iya... aku ingin gunakan mobil itu agar menang tentu saja ..." ujar v tenang

"tapi kau kan baru di seoul ,bagaimana bisa kau ikut balapan dan.."ucapan do terpotong oleh

"pinjami aku mobilmu yang lainnya... aku yang akan berlomba dan di lomba itu ada taruhannya kan ..?" baekhyun tiba tiba mendapatkan ide yang gila itu

"tentu saja ... saling mempertaruhkan mobil masing masing... kenapa byun?" v agak aneh dengan keinginan baekhyun

"biar aku yang bertanding ... lalu jika aku memenangkan mobilnya bisa kujual dan kubelikan mobil baru untukmu...bagaimana?"tutur baekhyun tenang

"wahh... boleh juga ... tapi byun satu kali pertandingan tak akan bisa mendapatkan mobil yang kuinginkan itu"

"aku akan menang untuk tiga atau empat kali pertandingan"enteng baekhyun

"kau yakin bisa menang byun..."v tau baekhyun pintar dalam hal apa saja tapi v tak tau bahwa baekhyun bisa menjadi setan jika sudah balapan

"hanya pegang janjiku untuk membelikanmu mobil yang kau inginkan tae ..." datar baekhyun dia lelah sungguh otaknya harus berpikir keras dari tadi

"oke ... akan ku pinjamkan mobilku untuk kau gunakan tapi jika ..." lagi terpotong oleh

"terserah... temui aku di rumahku.. kau pasti tau kan mansion byun ? aku pergi..."

baekhyun datar lalu pergi dari situ

"oke sayang ..." teriak v keras

"B...? kau sungguhan ingin ikut balapan itu?" tanya luhan saat sudah ada di mansion byun

"tentu ..." saat ini sudah malam dan baekhyun bersiap siap untuk balapan dan tengah menunggu v di rumahnya ... baekhyun menutupi identitasnya ... dia mengenakan tshirt putih dengan jaket kulit hitam yang mewah lalu riped jeans biru langit yang memudar dan sneakers merah yang menyala lalu dia menggunakan eyeliner untuk mempertajam matanya dan mengenakan masker hitam poninya dia turunkan dan dia menggunakan kacamata hitam

dia seperti artis ...sungguh

"kau seperti artis baek ..."ejek luhan

"akan terjadi nanti... "lalu keduanya tertawa keras...

"kau yakin akan berangkat sendiri" luhan ingin ikut sebenarnya karena itu dia memasang wajah memelas

"tidak lu ... aku tidak akan mengajakmu jadi kau dirumahku saja menginap lagipula ini jam delapan dan aku akan pulang tengah malam nanti"perkiraan baekhyun dia akan cepat menyelesaikan ini

"baek lepas saja maskermu sayang"ujar do yang dari tadi di dapur itu

"tapi kalau ketahuan bagaimana" kekhawatiran baekhyun agak berlebih...

"tidak ,pakai saja kacamatamu dan tidak akan ada yang tau siapa sosokmu sebenarnya b"

"oke ... hah akhirnya aku tak harus bersesak sesak sesak an"ujar baekhyun setelah dia melepas masker hitamnya

"begitu lebih keren "jempol luhan bersama flying kiss itu melayang pada baekhyun dan baekhyun berlagak menerimanya dan merematnya yang berakibat delikan lucu dari rusa liar

"hey b sudah siap ..."ujar v saat sudah ada di ruang tamu keluar byun "baekhyun memang keren aku tak ingin menyangkalnya" enteng v memuji baekhyun

"ayo.." ajak v menyeret pergelangan tangan b nya tersebut

"hati hati b..." datar luhan dia masih kesal oke...

saat tiba di tempat balapan baekhyun hanya mendecih ...

"ch... siapa lawanku malam ini" ujar baekhyun pada v

"dia... mobil merah itu" ujar v menunjuk mobil yang sudah di garis start

dan baekhyun yang menyetir pun membawa v kedepan sana lalu menurunkan v di sebelah garis start

"wah ... balapan kali ini sepertinya banyak orang baru ya " ujar salah seorang namja yang menonton pertandingan ini

"hm... lihatlah bukankah itu v?anak baru itu sebelah kelas kita.." tanya seorang namja lain

"iya ... dia bersama siapa?" ujar yang lainnya

"ntahlah" ternyata siswa siswi Blue Lights banyak yang kemari ada yang menonton ada yang mengikuti permainan balapan liar antar anak anak kaya ini... ya bukan hal yang aneh bukan?

"dia yang akan bertanding..." saat v keluar dia menemui panitia yang merupakan teman sekolahnya juga

"baiklah ... sepertinya penantang sudah hadir... di sebelah kiri saya ada choi jiho dia akan di tantang oleh ..." ucapan mc pertandingan terputus karena dia tak tau siapa yang di bawa v ... jadi dia bertanya pada v melalui tatapan

"B ... namanya B..." enteng v yang bisa saja berakibat fatal kan? tapi menurut v tak akan ada yang tau karena hanya anak paris yang hafal dengan nama tersebut

"dan penantangnya adalah B... jangan banyak berbasa basi kita saksikan pertandingannya"

sementara di tempat baekhyun dia membuka jendela sebelah kirinya yang bertepatan dengan penantang itu baekhyun ingin melihat siapa yang ditantangnya tersebut dan seperti nya choi jiho menyanggupinya untuk membuka juga kaca mobil sebelah kanannya

" penasaran denganku sayang?" ujar choi jiho saat melihat bibir tipis itu dari jauh dia bisa memperkirakan jika lelaki yang merupakan penantangnya ini pria yang cantik

"aku hanya ingin melihat wajah mu sebelum kau kalah " seringai baekhyun sangat seksi jika yang melihat punya mata

"oh .. kau yakin dengan itu... " jiho sempat memuji betapa seksinya bibir baekhyun

"tentu..." enteng baekhyun menutup kaca mobilnya

"akan kudapatkan mobilmu beserta kau sekalian sayang"teriak jiho agar semua orang dapat mendengarnya

baekhyun kembali membuka kacanya sambil tersenyum miring dan berkata

" oh ... kau yakin sayang?"

"tentu..."jiho percaya diri

"terserah"baekhyun datar dan kembali menutup kaca mobilnya lalu pluit pertandingan pun dimulai dengan yang menghitung wanita seksi di tengah jalan tsb

" 1...2...3 gooooo" kedua mobil tersebut melesat bagai kilat ... pertandingan terus berlanjut hingga di tikungan akhir jiho hendak menyalip baekhyun dan baekhyun memberinya jalan

"heh... bodoh"ujar baekhyun saking fokusnya pada mobil baekhyun jiho tak melihat tikungan tajam di depannya dan dia terus berfokus pada mobil baekhyun yang sengaja ingin menyalip tapi tidak itu .. baekhyun berusaha mengecoh disini ... tikungan sudah di depan mata tapi jiho terus memperhatikan baekhyun yang sekarang melambat jiho segera menginjak gas tapi sayang dia terlambat menyadari bahwa ada tikungan dan dia menabrak pembatas jalan ... baekhyun memenangkan dengan mudah pertandingan yang ke dua maupun yang ketiga ...

"wow b... kau memberiku mobil banyak sekali hahaha" v bangga dengan baekhyun

"hm... ayo kita pulang .. aku sudah lelah v" baekhyun malas jadi perhatian seperti ini ... banyak yang menanyakan baekhyun sekolah dimana dan kelas berapa dan lain sebagainya jadi baekhyun seakan ingin segera pulang dan tidur ...

"ayo... ingat mobilnya antar kerumahku "ujar v pada panitia

"oke anak baru..."ujar panitia tersebut dia seperti pernah melihat baekhyun tapi dimana?

akhirnya baekhyun dan v pulang ke rumah untuk persiapan besok sekolah

"kau hebat b"puji v

"hm.."datar baekhyun sambil memejamkan mata dia lelah sungguh

"jika ada pertandingan lagi bisakah kau ikut ?"tanya v ragu

"tidak ... aku lelah... ini yang pertama dan terakhir" ujar baekhyun

"tapi b... "ucapan v terpotong oleh usapan pada kepalanya yang dilakukan oleh baekhyun

v tercengang tentu saja

"aku ingin berhenti dari balapan seperti itu tae ah..."baekhyun tersenyum lembut pada v yang menoleh padanya sekarang

"oke...oke "ntah kenapa v merinding karena usapan sayang baekhyun itu

"kita pulang?" tanya b

"te...tentu b...kita pulang"ujar v

pada b nya yang agung itu

"aku mau tidur bisakah ?" tanya b lagi

"tidurlah ... aku akan bangunkan kalau sudah sampai" tenang v

"hmhm..." baekhyun memejamkan mata indahnya yang lelah itu dan terbuai mimpi ...

 ***skip time**

keesokan paginya ...tak terasa sudah hari terakhir ujian sekolah yang berarti tinggal dua minggu lagi baekhyun luhan dan do akan menyelesaikan hukumannya dan pagi ini ujian terakhir ... ya terakhir lalu classmeeting oh tuhan ini yang dibenci baekhyun lahir batin...

Di kantin

"hey b ... kau akan ikut lomba apa?" tanya do dengan masih meminum minumannya dengan baik itu

"aku tak akan ikut lomba apa pun" datar baekhyun

"tapi ... bukannya seorang b selalu ikut bila ada kompetisi seperti ini?" ujar luhan santai

memang benar jika baekhyun saat di paris dulu selalu mengikuti classmeeting yang memang di adakan saat high school ... bahkan dia selalu di andalkan kelasnya walau berandal baekhyun pintar dalan berbagai bidang ingat?... dia selalu menggila jika itu tentang menang atau kalah karena baekhyun tak akan kalah karena itu dia selalu di andalkan dan bisa di andalkan ...

"tidak bisa lu sayang "terang baekhyun

"kenapa tidak bisa sayang?"suara itu tiba tiba muncul di sebelah baekhyun ... dengan secepat kilat dia menoleh dan menemukan genk chanyeol ada di belakangnya lalu saat dia sadar itu chanyeol dia menghadapkan wajahnya kedepan lagi

"ka..kar...karena aku..aku"baekhyin gugup sungguh

"jawab yang benar b..."tegas chanyeol

"nnn...ne?"baekhyun sungguh ingin menghilang saat ini

chanyeol dan kawan kawannya menelusup di samping baekhyun dan di samping luhan maupun do

"kenapa bisa tempat duduk ku di tempati oleh anak baru sialan itu"kai marah marah dengan spontan

"ya mereka sialan... dan lebih sialan lagi karena si park yang agung memilih tempat duduk bersama si culun"sarkatis sehun dengan mulut penuh bisa itu

" heh ..."kris hanya mendengus kesal "kalau seperti ini bisa gawat " batinnya

"oh ya ... untuk orang miskin bukankah makanan ini terlalu mahal untuk kalian?" tanya kai dia tetap penasaran dengan sosok b itu belum lagi tao yang sedang di toilet tadi dan sepertinya tao lupa jalan pulang kekantin-_-

"ah ... ini di belikan oleh tao shi"jawab luhan karena kasihan melihat baekhyun yang sudah berderai keringat duduk di samping chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam

"terserah... kami ingin duduk di sini dan karena aku penasaran dengan kalian ... sangat penasaran dengan kalian jadi jangan kemana mana"chanyeol sungguh penasaran dengan makhluk yang dari samping ternyata dia imut sekali

" jadi apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi dan kenapa kau tidak pulang? bukankah ujian telah berakhir?" tanya kris ...

yah baekhyun pun ingin pulang telat sekali sekali... ini bahkan hari terakhir dan dia baru saja selesai menjalankan ujian terakhirnya dengan mudah karena yang terakhir tadi bahasa inggris

"karena tadi tao shi mengajak kami makan terlebih dahulu"tenang do

"jadi b ... bisa jelaskan " pertanyaan chanyeol menyebabkan baekhyun tersedak karena da sedang minum untuk menghilangkan kegugupan gilanya itu dan sekarang malah dia seperti orang sekarat yang tersedak

"pelan pelan sayang"ujar kris tanpa sadar dengan tindakan dan ucapannya .. itu reflek oke dan dia sadar saat ketiga singa betina itu melotot tajam padanya

"ah... maksudku bodoh ya pelan pelan bodoh"raut wajah kris semakin membuat picingan mata chanyeol menyipit dan perilaku kris tadi menimbulkan rasa kesal tersendiri bagi satu satunya park disitu ntahlah

"dan kenapa kau harus peduli"datar chanyeol dia merasa kesal sungguh dia tak tahu kenapa

"hehe itu reflek ketika orang di dekatku tersedak ,aku selalu begitu"ujar kris santai

"hey jangan mengada ngada kau aku pernah hampir mati tersedak di depanmu kau diam saja menyesap jusmu waktu itu kau ingat?" kesal kai

"jadi baekhyun bagaimana ah atau sekarang panggilanmu b?"tanya chanyeol

"oh ... ii..itu tadi kami sedang membicarakan tentang classmeeting dan baekhyun ingin ikut"do ikut gugup oleh pertanyaan chanyeol

"kau bisa ikut b... hanya denganku" santai chanyeol dan menyesap minuman siapa saja di depannya itu

"maaf itu minu...minumanku"baekhyun akhrirnya bersuara

"lalu?" enteng chanyeol malah berniat menghabiskannya

"yak kau tak takut ketularan virus atau semacamnya?" jawab kai

"beda kalau ini bekasmu kai ah" datar chanyeol

"sialan kau park" kai merajuk seperti gadis pms dia telah depermalukan oleh kris lalu sekrang chanyeol

"jangan seperti itu kai ah kau seperti jalang yang mendekati park kita setiap hari" datar sehun mengundang tawa ketiga namja cantik nan mungil ini dan mengundang tanya untuk ketiga namja tampan yang lainnya

"apa yang lucu" sewot kai

"tidak hanya saja ... hahaha kau sungguh seperti apa yang di katakan sehun walau aku tak tau seperti apa jalang yang mendekati chanyeol tapi aku yakin kalau..."ucapan luhan terpotong oleh pukulan keras baekhyun dengan pandangan

"terus bicara maka ku cium kau dengan bibir seksiku ini" dan luhan menyerah dan mengedarkan matanya liar

"wow ... luhan shi kau sangat berani hari ini" seringai sehun bahaya untuk jantung luhan karena sumpah demi apapun itu sangat tampan

"itu...itu... hm hanya tes saja haha" jawaban luhan membuat kedua temanya si setan baekhyun dan si burung hantu do menahan tawa mereka meluhat wajah luhan memerah karena sehun ... yah seperti nya hanya dua teman setannya ini yang paham bahea lugan diam diam mulai menyukai sehun oh si maknae gerombolan namja tampan ini .. bahkan luhan saja tidak sadar akan perasaannya

"apa yang kau tertawakan setan owl "luhan mendelik pada baekhyun dan do yang langsung berdehem kecil menghilangkan sisa sisa tawanya itu

"tes apa? " sekarang giliran kai yang bingung lagi lagi

"tes ump.. um"luhan melirik kedua setan itu dan tanggapannya mereka pura pura mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke kantin untuk mencari cicak itu

"dasar setan cilik dan owl itu minta direbus mereka"seakan tau kata hati luhan kedua temannya itu langsung terdiam dan tertunduk

"tes untuk membaca puisi mungkin?" enteng kris dengan sialnya mengajukan kata kata yang tak kalah sialannya

"ya haha... "tawa canggung do memperparah keadaan sekitar

"kita akan bernyanyi di hari terakhir classmeeting chanyeol shi dan jika kau masih ingin satu team denganku kau pasti bisa mengiringi kami dengan permainan gitar mu atau piano mungkin?"perkataan spontan baekhyun menyuruh ludo berfikir keras akan apa yang akan mereka nyanyikan kenapa byun bodoh ini memilik ide yang lebih bodoh lagi karena demi apapun mereka memang suka menyanyi tapi tidak untuk depertontonkan karena suara mereka terlalu mahal untuk didengar siapapun kata mereka dan baekhyun dengan ide gilanya itu memperparah semuanya...

"baiklah akan kuiringi kalian dengan... gitar ku tapi syaratnya kau dan teman temanmu harus berganti penampilan jangan membuatku malu ...juga latihan harus di rumahku karena aku yakin kalau rumahmu tak punya apapun kan ? " enteng chanyeol

"kau sungguhan chan?" tanya kai karena setahunya chanyeol tak pernah mau jadi pengiring siapapun

"ya... aku ingin tau siapa kau ... dan akan ku selidiki sendiri" tegas chanyeol pada baekhyun

"atau ... kita latihan di rumahmu saja baekhyun?" tanya chanyeol yang menyebabkan mata baekhyun seakan ingin lepas dari tempatnya

"oh... hmm... aku tak punya peralatan lengkap jadi di rumahmu saja chanyeol shi" tenang baekhyun

"sudah kuduga ... baiklah .. sehun katakan besok pada anak anak baekhyun akan mewakili kelas dalam menyanyi dan pastikan kau tidak kalah b..." chanyeol seakan telah terbiasa dengan julukan tersebut

"hmmm ... sudah kukatan lewat grup sejak kau memproklamirkan diri sebagai pengiring tadi dan responnya... mereka bilang kalau sampai kalah ... kau..."tunjuk sehun pada baekhyun "tanggung akibatnya" datar sehun

"baiklah..."baekhyun tau hari dia mengajak chanyeol memasuki hidupnya menyebabkan banyak kekacauan lainnya bahkan bisa menembus hati nya mungkin??

 **sekian gaes ini udah panjang dan maaf ya lama up nya...**

 **makasih buat yang udah baca...(*︶*)**


	8. chap 8

Alurnya emang agak dipaksa cepet biar chapnya gak panjang panjangTerimakasih udah mau baca ff gaje ini... enjoy this...

Hari terakhir ujian telah berlangsung dan sekarang adalah hari pertama classmeeting hari ini adalah jadwalnya baekhyun dan kedua temannya berlatih bersama chanyeol di ruang kesenian yang sepi karena sebagian siswa lebih memilih menonton perlombaan classmeeting yang sedang diadakan di aula

"baiklah ... sekarang kita akan menyanyikan lagu apa?" tanya chanyeol pada tiga anak cupu itu

"ntahlah chanyeol shi... apa kau ada ide?" balas do

"aku tanya kenapa balas tanya?" ujar chanyeol kesal

"hm ... bagaimana kalau baekhyun memainkan piano dan kau menyanyi juga chanyeol shi?" tanya do

"ne...?"chanyeol kaget tentu saja

"apa maksud mu do ah"baekhyun mengeluarkan aura gelap

"umh... aku hanya menyarankan baekiiah" do menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

chanyeol menyadari bahwa baekhyun memiliki hawa semacam pemimpin genk atau ntahlah...

"jadi bagaimana?" tanya luhan

"baiklah aku akan menyanyikan bagian rapp sedangkan baekhyun akan bermain piano dan sedikit bernyanyi..." jawab chanyeol

"baiklah chanyeol shi" jawab kedua teman baekhyun serempak

"hah...baiklah"baekhyun pasrah

"jadi bagaimana jika lagunya milik boyband ternama korea itu kita pakai untuk lagu kita nanti" saran do

"lagu apa?" tanya chanyeol

"promise , dari exo"ujar do

"wow...rapp dari lagu itu bisa dibawakan oleh chanyeol shi bagaimana?" usul luhan

"hmm... baiklah aku setuju"

mereka terus bicara tentang banyak hal kecuali si tuan muda byun yang terdiam saja dan benar saja saat chanyeol menoleh pada baekhyun yang dari tadi diam saja dan dia menemukan baekhyun tertidur dengan wajah miring menjadikan lengannya sendiri untuk bantal

"manis"batin chanyeol

"oke...kami akan membeli minuman dulu tolong jaga baekhyun " pinta luhan sebelum beranjak dari sana

chanyeol sungguh hanya melihat wajah manis itu ... baekhyun melepas kacamatanya saat dia tidur dan itu sangat menggemaskan siapapun pasti terpikat pada baekhyun jika dia melepas kacamatanya

"sebenarnya kau ini siapa ?" ujar chanyeol sambil mengelus kepala baekhyun tanpa sadar dan seakan baekhyun sensitif akan dirinya dia tersentak dan terbangun chanyeol pun menarik tangannya

"apa yang kau lakukan park..." geram baekhyun selama dia ada didunia tak ada yang berani menyentuh kepalanya kecuali ayah ibu dan kris ... bahkan para mantan baekhyun dilarang menyentuh kepala baekhyun karena menurut kamus baekhyun kepalanya adalah hal yang paling di junjung tinggi jadi jika ada yang menyentuhnya baekhyun tak akan tinggal diam...ingat saat baekhyun di jambak pertama kali oleh salah satu siswi SHS dia menghubungi ayah tercintanya dan menyuruh ayahnya untuk menghancurkan bisnis ayah yeoja tersebut ...

"oh...kau sudah bangun"chanyeol berucap tenang padahal hatinya degdegdeg

"kau...ku ingatkan padamu kau boleh membunuhku tapi jangan pernah lagi sentuh kepalaku karena..."baekhyun mendekat dan tepat di samping wajah chanyeol yaitu telinga peri itu dia berbisik

"aku...bisa menghancurkan mu jika kau menyentuh kepala yang selama ini ku junjung tinggi...kau paham park"tegas baekhyun tanpa ragu dalam bisikannya itu

dia memundurkan kepalanya dan memakai kacamatanya lagi tanpa melirik kondisi chanyeol yang masih terpaku

"baekhyun nengancamku?" tannya batinnya lalu dia menoleh pada baekhyun yang sudah sadar dan pandangan mata yang datar tersebut

"wow kau sudah bangun tuan muda" ejek luhan datang membawa cola dingin yang segar

" chanyeol shi kau baik... wajahmu pucat " ujar do pada chanyeol yang masih memikirkan "bagaimana kau bisa diancam si cupu dan diam saja?" batinya sedang berpikir keras saat ini

"chanyeol shi?" panggil luhan kali ini

" oh..ya..ya apa tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu?" ujar chanyeol

"nde...?" luhan ikut ikutan linglung

"oh begini chanyeol shi... mereka bilang apa kau baik baik saja?" datar baekhyun sambil menyeringai kecil yang mana membuat ludo berpikir

"ada yang salah di sini" batin keduanya

"kurasa... aku... mm.. harus menemui kai dan sehun ... jadi kita bisa teruskan nanti dirumahku... ini alamatku... lagipula ini sudah jam 12 siang ... jadi lanjut dirumahku saja.." chanyeol berbicara sambil menyodorkan alamatnya pada tiga setan cantik itu

"jam berapa ?"datar byun baekhyun

"ter...terserah" gugup chanyeol

yang tiba tiba berdebar saat menatap mata baekhyun di balik lensa tersebut dan itu membuat baekhyun mendecih malas

"kita akan kesana sekitar jam tiga atau jam empat apa tidak apa apa?" tanya do

"oke... aku tunggu" setelah berujar seperti itu chanyeol pergi dari situ ...

menemui kai sehun yang kebetulan ada di lapangan

"kita pulang"datar chanyeol

"nde ... tapi .. aku masih ingin bermain basket dengan sehun chan ... kau bisa pulang terlebih dulu" ujar kai tenang, dia melihat awan awan hitam di atas kepala temannya itu

"sekarang .. atau.. lupakan saja pertemanan kita " tegas seorang park chanyeol

"yak ...sialan bagaimana kau bisa menyuruhku seperti itu"sungut kai kesal

" baiklah ... kita akan lanjutkan basketnya di rumahmu ..." sehun langsung berlari ke pinggir di ikuti kai yang masih sebal dengan chanyeol lalu mereka kembali dengan tas yanf berisi seragam ... mereka bahkan tidak ganti terlebih dulu ...

"ayo.." ujar chanyeol mereka melangkah keparkiran dan menjalankan mobil mahal mereka kerumah chanyeol...

other side

"kau apakan si park itu byun?" selidik luhan pada baekhyun yang sedang membereskan mejanya agar bisa segera pulabg karena classmeeting baru saja diakhiri pada jam dua ... yah mereka chankaihun pulang sebelum kegiatan itu berakhir

"dia menyentuh kepala ku" datar baekhyun

"wah cari mati..." do hanya menyeringai lalu tertawa keras

"hahahha "luhan pun ikut tertawa lalu nereka keluar kelas dan pulang dengan jemputan seperti biasa

-Di dalam rumah park

"oke jadi kapan mereka sampai ?" tanya kai yang santai pada chanyeol

"ntahlah" datar chanyeol yang barsandar pada sofa sambil memainkan game di tangannya sedangkan kai dan sehun tiduran beralasakan karpet halus nan mewah milik keluarga park tersebut.

"~tingtong~" bel berbunyi di kediaman sunyi park

"sehunii buka pintunya" ujar kai malas

"kau saja kenapa harus aku?"malas sehun

"biar saya saja" muncul bibi ahn

yang ntah dari mana munculnya tiba tiba menyela pembicaraan

pria pria tampan di sana

"hai park chanyeol shi" ujar do

dan sapaan itu membuat ketiga pria itu menoleh dramatis

"oh hai kau sudah datang" datar chanyeol dia hanya melihat do dan luhan dengan tampilan cupunya di sana

"dimana baekhyun?" tanya sehun

"oh dia..."ucapan luhan terpotong oleh ayah park yang ...

"yak park chanyeol bagaimana bisa kau tidak menjemputku di bandara anak sialan" ..marah marah ... penampilan ayah dan ibu park sangat modis untuk perjalanan yang konon melelahkan itu

"bawa koper koper ini sayangku" perintah nyonya park dengan senyum tipisnya menandakan bahwa ia benar benar lelah

"bibi bawa koper ayah dan ibu ke atas" dengan mudahnya chanyeol menyuruh orang tua itu untuk mengangkat koper koper berat yang tidak hanya satu itu

"baiklah" dan bibi ahn pun menyuruh maid maid muda disana untuk mengangkut barang barang nyonya dan tuan park ke kamarnya

"dasar... kami baru sampai dan kau tidak ingin berkata apapun setelah kita tak bertemu hampir tiga bulan lebih park?" ayah chanye menggelengkan kepanya saat yang diajak bicara malah memeluk istrinya dengan erat

"eomaa aku merindukanmu" ujar chanyeol membuat ludo melotot dengan rahang hampir menyentuh tanah sangat hiperbolis-_-

"eomma juga sayang"nyonya park memeluk putra semata wayangnya tak kalah erat

"wah kita ada tamu"tuan park melihat luhan dan do

"aku seperti pernah melihatmu"ujar mama park menunjuk luhan

"ah .. ne?" luhan juga berusaha mengingat apa dia pernah bertemu mama park dan ...

"oh jangan bilang dia teman bisnis butik ibunya tao di china dan berteman dengan ibuku juga" teriak batin luhan histeris dia berkeringat dingin tanpa disadarinya

"dia yang sangat menggilai baekhyun waktu kecil itu ? jadi nyonya park adalah ibu chanyeol? apa baekhyun tau hal ini?" pertanyaan terus bermunculan di otak do

"oh bukankan kalian anak dari Xi Enterprise dan Do Corp itu lalu dimana si anak kesayanganku bukankah kalian selalu bersama?" dan terjawab sudah rasa penasaran trio tampan disana

"wah ... heh jadi kalian memang orang yang berada ya?"senyum miring kai seperti senyum kemenangan seakan menang lomba hebat

"lalu dimana si baek itu?" tanya sehun yang penasaran

"eomma apa kau mengenal mereka?" tanya chanyeol dia telah menemukan semua jawaban dari semua pertanyaan pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya dan sekarang tinggal menguak siapa mereka dari eomma tersayangnya

"kalian tidak mengenal mereka ?" heran ayah park ... genk baekhyin luhan dan di sangat terkenal mustahil jika tak ada yang mengenal mereka dengan wajah imut nan manis anak anak penerus perusahaan perusahaan besar

"kami hanya tau jika mereka anak anak culun hanya itu paman" jelas kai menggebu sedangakan luhan dan do hanya membatu dari tadi seperti kehilangan nyawa saat identitas mereka terkuak satu persatu seperti ini

"biar eomma jelaskan..." eomma park menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang siapa mereka dan sungguh mama dan ayah park tidak tau jika baekhyun cs sedang menjalankan hukuman

" oh jadi... kau menipu satu sekolah " kai membentak do dengan keras hingga mama park terkejut

"hei hei sebenarnya ada apa di sayang"tanya ayah park pada luhan

"hmmm...hmm itu .." luhan tak mampu menjelaskan hal yang harusnya menjadi bagian dari jawaban baekhyun tersebut

"jangan takut.. baiklah sekarang do sayang jelaskan pada eomma .. hmm" mama park menganggap anak anak imut ini seperti anaknya sendiri ..saat mama park sering mengunjungi china untuk menemani ayah park

dia sering berkumpul dengan ibu ibu anak anak manis ini yang mana menjadi sahabat juga saat tau para suami juga bersahabat dekat

"itu.. itu..."do juga gugup

"itu apa ?" ujar kai tak sabaran

"hai chanyeol shi maaf menunggu apa aku..."ucapan baekhyun yang baru datang itu terganti oleh mata yang melotot lucu bahkan dia melepas kacamatanya agar dapat melihat jelas orang yang selalu memanjakannya melebihi ibunya sendiri berdiri didepannya

"mama park?" pekik baekhyun keras

"mati kau byun mati ..." batin baekhyun

"oh ini pemain utamanya"sindir sehun keras

"jadi ..."datar chanyeol dia harus tetap jaga image di depan ibu dan ayahnya walau hatinya tetap ada debaran debaran aneh yang membingungkan

"hai b ... mama merindukanmu"tanpa menjawab atau harus menanyai siapapun dia memeluk baekhyun erat sekali sampai baekhyun hampir mati sesak nafas

"ma..ma kau mau membunuhku?" rengek baekhyun

bah dengan semua masalahnya dia merindukan mama park dengan sangat, ingin bermanja manja dengan mama kesayangannya ini

"kau kemana saja selama ini baekhyunee sayang" mama park mengelus sayang kepala baekhyun ... bagaimana pun dia sangat menyayangi baekhyun karena baekhyun sangat imut dan sangat sangat manisss mama park sungguh ingin punya anak seperti baekhyun tapi malah melahirkan yang tampan luar biasa

"aku di asingkan diparis oleh appa dan dia meninggalkan ku di apartemen lalu belum lagi eomma dengan bisnis sekolah modelling eomma yang bertambah banyak membuat eomma semakin sibuk jadi aku tanpa sadar berteman dengan berandal berandal paris yang sungguh eomma mereka baik tapi appa tak mendengarku dia mengembalikanku ke korea dan menyita semua fasilitasku belum lagi menyuruhku menjadi siswa culun lihatlah anakmu ini mama~" baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat panjang lebar itu dengan keras tanpa melihat raut wajah trio tampan kita disana berwajah lega mendapatkan jawaban seperti telah keluar dari awan mendung lalu tanpa sadar mereka menyeringai tampan

"oh begitu " seringai chanyeol lebar dan baekhyun melihat itu sebagai kesalahan terbesarnya selama dia hidup

"mama ... bisakah kau tidak bilang pada appa tentang ini dia bisa memperpanjang hukuman ini ... aku sudah berhasil membungkam naga dan panda dengan aman lalu belum lagi ada teman parisku yang datang dan memperunyam semuanya ... aku lelah mama" baekhyun semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada sang mama mencari ketenangan ... biarlah sudah terlanjur biarlah mereka tau semuanya

"oh anakku sayang ... tenanglah jika appa mu mengusirmu tinggallah dengan mama ne?" ujar mama park yang nampaknya sangat mencintai byun muda ini

"yak mana bisa begitu ini rumahku" tegas park chanyeol

"ini rumah eomma jika kau mau tau..." datar mama park pada anaknya sendiri

"appa..." rengek chanyeol tanpa sadar membuat baekhyun tertawa lebar sambil melepas pelukan sayang sang mama

" yak park ... apa aku tak salah lihat kau merengek seperti bayi barusan" ejek baekhyun

"sialan kau... jadi kau bermarga byun yang konon terkenal itu" malas chanyeol dia telah merusak imagenya sendiri

di depan semua orang

"kenapa apa kau takut sekarang" seringai baekhyun melebar kala menemukan sehun dan kai tiba tiba pucat saat tau baekhyun bermarga byun

"kau.. kau bermarga byun?" tanya kai gugup

"heh... kau kenapa kai shi" baekhyun memasang topeng pura pura takut yang meyeramkan untuk kai

"jadi ayah kita juga saling mengenal?" datar sehun karena memang wajahnya seperti itu -_-

"tentu kita semua bersahabat... dan dari wajah kalian paman menduga bahwa kalian bermasalah dengan byun muda ini .. benar?" tebak ayah park

"hehe kami penasaran pada dia paman dia tidak bermarga dari awal dan..." ucapan kai tetpoting oleh kalimat chanyeol

"jadi kami menyimpan rahasia besarmu byun?" seringai chanyeol sangat tampan dan menyeramkan untuk byun muda kita

"itu benar juga .. kenapa aku harus takut padamu byun?" ejek kai

"sialan ..." do melihat kai yang menyeringai dengan menjijikan di sana

"oh ... kau ternyata bisa kasar juga do shi" kai tersenyum miring sekarang

"jadi apa ada tawaran byun ... atau kami langsung beberkan semuanya pada yang lain? " chanyeol memasang wajah seperti ingin di tonjok

"aku tak ada waktu bermain denganmu park" datar baekhyun melepas kacamatnya dan mengeluarkan baju yang dia masukan ke jeans putih bersih itu... lalu mengacak rambut menjijikan kata luhan itu..dan melepas kancing baju teratasnya

"jadi mama bisakah kau membungkam mulut anak manjamu ini" tegas baekhyun dengan nada mengejek di sana

"serahkan pada mama sayang tapi satu syarat" ujar mama park santai dan duduk cantik singgasananya

"mama~ kau perhitungan dengan byunie?" baekhyun merengek sambil melengkungkan bibir bawahnya lalu masang wajah imut belum lagi mata berkaca kaca seperti puppy

"oh tuhan aku bisa mimisan disini" ujar ayah park menciun pipi baekhyun dan pergi kekamar dengan cepat sambil berujar

"jangan biarkan baekhyun lolos sayang... aku menyukai yang manis manis" teriak ayah park membuat alis byun muda itu tertekuk tajam penasaran apa maksud ayah park tersebut

"manisnya anakku" mama park pun tak tahan mencium brutal pipi baekhyun sampai merah dan tak lupa menggigitnya sedikit karena terlalu gemas

"mamaaaaa" baekhyun berusaha melarikan diri dari cengkraman mama park yang semakin brutal saat beakhyun dengan imutnya berteriak mama padanya

"eomma ... sudah... lihat dia menangis" chanyeol di bantu sehun dan kai melerai penyerangan terhadap byun muda itu ... setelah berhasil dilepas kondisi baekhyun sangat mengenaskan rambut berantakan dengan pipi merah dan cetakan gigitan mama park di pipi kanannya jangan lupakan dia menangis

"mama jahattttt" teriakan itu menggema di mansion park

"maaf habisnya kau menggemaskan sih..." mama park bahkan harus menahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi baekhyun saat ini

"jadi apa kau mau menuruti syaratku b ...?" tawar mama park

"eomma bagaimana cara eomma membungkamku ?" malah chanyeol yang menyahut dan mengejek eomma nya sendiri itu

"gampang... aku akan diskusi dengan ibu kalian agar mencabut seluruh fasilitas kalian dan menambah jadwal les kalian " enteng mama park

"yak bibi itu jahat ... dan tidak mau... aku tidak mau" kai menentang keras ide konyol itu

"ya aku jufa tidak mau di cabut fasilitasku terutama mobil" datar sehun yang juga berpikir keras tentang hal ini yang ntah kenapa jadi rumit(?)

"aku juga tidak mau eomma apa apaan "sungut chanyeol

"jadi kalian mau tutup mulut atau.." ucapan mama park terpotong oleh

"baiklahhhh" ketiga pria tampan disana hanya bisa tutup mulut daripada ini bertambah runyam

"oke byun untuk syarat aku ingin kau jadi menantuku nanti" kalimat tegas dan tidak berbasa basi tersebut menjadi awal kesengsaraan lain seorang byun baekhyun ... jangan lupakan sebuah teriakan pasangan ...

" APAAAAA" chanyeol dan baekhyun saling menatap dengan sengit dan kilatan kilatan imajiner yang muncul...

"sepertinya masalah ini akan bertambah rumit" batin baekhyun

 **tbc...**

 **makasih udah mau baca ff gak jelas ini...maksih juga udah mau sempetin reviuw maksihhh**

 **hehhe maaf lama updatenya karena otakku buntu sumpah...**

 **ini aja reflek hehhe ... gk janji bakal up cepet tapi pasti aku endingin ko cerita ini...**

 **Maaf kalok masih banyak typo bertebaran ... ini alurnya cepet ya gaes biar cepet kelar hehhe --ﾍ(*)ﾉ--**


End file.
